Quest for the Perfect Cleanser
Rocket Slug and the Zit "WHAT?!?" Rocket Slug shouted from the bathroom. "What is it?" asked Agent Meltie and Phineas34720. "I have a zit!" shouted RS. "Oh, this is the worst part of puberty!" She sat down on a stool. Agent Meltie reassured her. "It's alright, sis, I get zits all the time. Maybe you should cut back on the milk chocolate, and besides, dark chocolate is waaaay better," she said, smiling. Rocket Slug sighed. "And you used the last drop of cleanser on Saturday!" "Don't worry, sis, we'll find the right cleanser. I'll search for one using my cellphone," Phineas said, taking out his phone and using Eureka. "And I'll pack up some money in my purse so we can go out and buy it," said Agent as she put 20 coins in her wallet and dropped it into her purse. "And we can get some frozen yogurt afterward, because I know it's your favorite." "O.K.," said RS, feeling a bit better. She stood up and put on her sneakers. She grabbed her survival backpack, a green bag with a puffle design, packed with a Swiss army knife, a charged cell phone, and a Snowtendo DS complete with 89 games, just in case they have to wait for something. Meanwhile, Phineas34720 ordered some cleanser on his phone, but somewhere outside his window, a dark penguin with black hair spiked up and flat at the same time, with thick-rimmed glasses and a black coat, was using a phone jammer. Phineas threw his phone across the living room in anger and walked outside the door to have a little talk with this kid. "Do you KNOW what you just did? You jammed my phone and I was about to order some acne cleanser FOR MY SISTER!" shouted Phineas. "I'm sorry, I was just testing this birthday present my dad gave me," said the kid. He stood up, leaned on his white cane, and dusted his jacket off. "I'm Sye," he said. "Oh, hi Sye. My name is Phineas." "Yeah. You sister's RS, right? I've pranked her before. The Xet thing?" "Oh yeah! I remember it really good," said Phineas. He smiled. "She threw a chair across the room and it bruised me." Sye laughed. "Hey, can I come inside for a bagel? My dad won't let me eat anything but, and I'm used to them. They're actually pretty good!" "Sure," said Phineas. He opened the door and let Sye in. "Who is this blind, nerdy kid? Is he another friend of yours from school, little bro?" asked Agent Meltie. "Also, I found some cleanser, but the computer crashed before I got to order it." "First off: No, I didn't know him until he jammed my phone, and secondly: Good work, minus the crashing. O.K., Sye, I'll get your bagel," said Phineas. He put one into the toaster. When it popped up, he tossed it around and Sye grabbed it. Sye took a bite. "Whoa this is really good. Is this the Berry Blast Bagel I've never tried before?" Rocket Slug came out of her bedroom. "Hey, I smell Berry Blast. Sye, Don't tell me you took the last bagel?" Sye shoved it into his mouth. "No," he said. So, the gang set out. They saw Ruled4eva and Jetfigter walking down the sidewalk, both playing their Snowtendo DS systems, not even worrying about the light snow. "Hi, Jet! Hi, Ruled!" said Phineas, waving. "Hey guys! Where are you going?" asked Jetfigter, not looking up from his game. "We're going shopping," replied AM. "Want to come?" "Sure," said Ruled. He pressed the START button and turned his system off. Jet did the same thing. Finally they got to the store and went to the medicine and soap section to search for a cleanser. Finally, a pink bottle with a label that said, "CLEANSER GURLS" caught RS' eye. She grabbed the bottle and said, "Hey, I got it!" So they went to a checkout and when they were walking out, they rented a DVD of WHAT?!? at a video store and went to Rick's Fro-Yo Club. After the yummy, thick fro-yo, RS used the cleanser and her zit was gone! Result Rocket Slug finally gets her cleanser, Sye and Phineas become good friends, and later in the week, Agent invites them all over to watch a movie, but however, Sye is locked in their igloo. See also * Snowtendo DS *Rocket Slug *Agent Meltie *Sye *Ruled4eva *Kimmy1298 *Jetfigter *WHAT?!? Category:Events Category:stories